


The Magnus Archives Poems

by pxndorasbox



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Character Death, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, My First AO3 Post, Other, Poetry, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23306263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pxndorasbox/pseuds/pxndorasbox
Summary: These are all the poems I've written for The Magnus Archives. This does contain spoilers for the end of season 2, 3 and 4(sorry about that).
Relationships: Martin Blackwood & Sasha James & Jonathan Sims & Tim Stoker, Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims
Comments: 20
Kudos: 27





	1. The Lonely

The Lonely

I never thought of myself as a lonely person before  
I've always had friends and family  
I mean, I can talk over any storm's roar  
And I can talk to a machine incessantly  
But I am  
Lonely, I mean 

It's a strange sensation  
To feel alone in a room of people you know  
It's not exactly one of elation  
It's like I can feel the walls beginning to grow

It's terrifying if I'm honest  
That's kind of the point  
But I'm not being modest  
I've been disjoint

Cut off  
Shoved aside  
Ive taken every scoff  
And been stripped of my pride-

But not stripped of him  
Not yet, at least  
I shouldn't linger, but it comes on a whim  
I need to see him before my strength's decreased

It gets me in trouble  
Of course it does  
But now my resolve is seeing double  
I should have stayed away because

I love him  
And I want to help him  
I thought I was helping him  
By hiding from him  
By lying to him

And I want to protect him  
I thought I was protecting him  
By scolding him  
By ignoring him  
But I wasn't 

In trying to protect the one thing I cared for  
I became a blocked off door  
Hidden away and devoid of others  
I forgot that we were meant to be lovers

I became the thing that the mirror had showed me  
I became the lonely


	2. A Testament

A Testament

I am not doing this for you  
Not when my dreams are filled with worms  
Burrowing deeper and deeper and deeper  
I can still feel them beneath my skin, a ceaseless squirm  
Turning me into a morbid hollow creature  
I am not doing this for you

I am not doing this for you   
Not when you file the truama away  
Stalking me as she gets replaced  
By a skin stealing creature of fey  
As I am forced to flee to a spiraling place  
I am not doing this for you 

I am not doing this for you   
Not when I can feel your eyes on me  
Winding around with silken webs  
I am just now learning to see   
That you are bound by similar threads  
I am not doing this for you

I am not doing this for you  
Not when every word is being recorded  
And your mind's eye is blinded by fear  
I will not allow mine to be distorted  
As the end of days draws near  
I am not doing this for you

I am not doing this for you  
Im doing this for him  
Not to give the world a chance   
Against a Stranger dark and grim  
I will stop the dance  
But I am not doing this for you

You tell me that I don't have to do this  
You're right   
I want to do this  
You tell me you're sorry  
I don't care


	3. Not Me

Not Me

You forgot about me  
Minuscule little thing I was  
Wasting away in an archive of death  
Deathly swirls and patterns ensnare  
Air itself makes my head feel light  
Light a match and the monster will burn  
Earn your place among endless rows   
Row the boat across Acheron's throat   
Oaths are taken but not understood  
Studious archivists will never know  
No one knows who lives below  
Lower yourself to study the fractal   
Allow your eyes to lose their focus  
Useless questions will not be answered   
Red stained is the spiraling table  
Leave your body and stare ahead  
Head inside, just follow the pattern  
Turn this way, but beware the spiral  
Rally against Not me before it becomes Not you


	4. Before The End

Before the End

"Let's go home"  
Yes, lets run away and roam  
Far away, where eyes can't see  
A place for you and me  
No darkness, no falling, no fire  
No endless depths or spiders  
Just us  
The clouds above our heads  
And the warmth inside our bed  
No more working through the night  
No more fighting the good fight  
Just us  
And the rolling hills of endless green  
And the good cows that mill between  
No buried secrets or paradoxes  
No hidden doors or vile toxins  
Just us,  
The memories inside our mind  
And the battle scars they left behind


	5. The Archivist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is from anyone's particular point of view, but I thought of Helen as I wrote it.

The Archivist

You're the Archivist   
The ever present watcher  
The one who must coexist  
With fears and their slaughter

It's hard isnt it  
Fighting every day to avoid the inevitable  
Losing everyone you love to the pit  
Wont be easy to survive, but you're able

Then again it's not about your ability   
Its about your desire  
Do you really want to risk your civility  
For something mounted on a pyre?

Wouldn't it be better if you let go?  
If you gave in to that inner fire?  
The world will end no matter what, so...  
Why not wait and watch it expire?

Because it's wrong?  
Ah-Hah!  
Have you looked in the mirror lately  
You're so head strong  
You're a fucking mess, said plainly

And what does wrong even mean?  
Is it the evil thoughts lurking in the dark?  
A selfish and cruel scheme?  
Harder to tell now that you bear the mark

I wish I could pity you  
Really I do  
But I don't have the capacity   
And you lack the audacity  
To convince me otherwise  
So farewell, Archivist   
Keep your eye on the prize

You're the Archivist   
The ever present watcher  
The one who must coexist  
With fears and their slaughter

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave me some feedback, I really appreciate it! Updates will be when I have a new poem or when I significantly alter one.


End file.
